


It's not as easy as it seems

by aestheticlyliving



Category: H2ODelirious - Fandom, VanossGaming, bbssquad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, but you never know if you try, really hope y'all enjoy, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticlyliving/pseuds/aestheticlyliving
Summary: A story where Jonathan is at uni and visits his favorite coffee shop and meets evan and automatically is attracted to him. But what happens when things don't go as planned? Slowly but surely they fall in love.Basically its a coffee and photography au and its cute (:





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> since this is my first fan fic, it might be bad but I wanted to try so here it is! Really hope y'all enjoy! Also please if you have any feedback please tell me so that I can improve.

I walked into my apartment and took my shoes off and walked over to my couch and threw myself onto it. I sighed loudly, I lifted my face from the couch and saw my cat,misty, I put my hand out to pet her and she purred against my hand and I smiled. She was the one of the few things that brought a smile to my face. “You hungry misty?” she meows so I took that as a yes and I got up from the couch and walked over to my kitchen and grabbed some cat food from the cabinet and put it on her plate and she began to eat. I smiled softly and walked out to the hallway and into my room, my apartment wasn’t big only two rooms, I didn’t bother turning on the light, even though it was dark out which made the room even darker but i like the dark so whatever. I walked into my restroom and turned on the light, I looked at myself in the mirror I had brown curly hair and sharp blue eyes , my facial structures weren’t very sharp but then again I wasn’t fat. I would say I’m an alright looking man well for being only 22 I’m looking young but damn I look like shit right now. I laughed at myself and undressed and hopped into the shower. After a short shower I went into my room, the only light illuminating was from the restroom and that’s enough light to change I grabbed some underwear and a t-shirt changed into it and walked over to the restroom and turned the light off I threw myself onto my bed and reached over the nightstand to feel my phone I grabbed it and turned it on ‘12:30p.m.’ I sighed for the 5th thousandth time today, it was already late and I have to wake up early for class but for some reason my body just won’t shut down, as I was scrolling through twitter I got a text from tyler which read ‘yo dude have you started on your essay yet?’ I texted back ‘No, I totally forgot I’ve been working late so I don’t have time to start on it.’ He texted back almost immediately ‘ lol I already finished it, but then again we have like a month to work on it’ I sighed knowing he was right ‘okay yea yea whatever but the assignment isn’t exactly easy ya know, you had an easy topic I have a topic that I’m completely oblivious about’ I put my phone down and noticed that misty came and laid down next to me, I smiled and started to pet her. My phone rang and saw it was a text from tyler ‘dude having to write about love isn’t exactly mission impossible...I mean I know you haven’t had the best luck with love but maybe this would be good for you? Like maybe you’ll come across something that’ll make you realize it again...or just write about your cat’ I chuckled at his message and turned my phone off and set it to charge I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP I woke up and set my alarm off from my phone and covered my face with my blanket and slowly started to fall asleep. As soon as I was close to sleep I felt something jump on top of me and I immediately sprung up off my bed and threw the closest thing to me which was a remote at the mystery person who attacked me I went and looked under my bed and grabbed my bat and as soon as I was gonna swing the person screamed “JONATHAN IT’S ME TYLER” I put the bat down and took the sheet off Tyler and screamed “Tyler what the actual FUCK” I screamed at him and he just started laughing hysterically “dude oh my god i don’t even know why I’m laughing so hard, but number one you sure are strong and second nice legs” he said with a smirk I looked down and remembered that I was definitely pantless I threw a pillow at his face and grabbed some sweatpants from my closet and put them on. “You are seriously fucking crazy dude” Tyler got up from the floor and smiled “and you’re telling me this just now? After how many years we have known each other?” I rolled my eyes and walked toward my restroom and started to brush my teeth, I looked at Tyler from the mirror he was pretty tall, his body was pretty well built but he wasn’t rippling with muscles just looking good, he had a beard and his hair was sort of spiked up like always, he was good looking but not my type. After I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face I walked over to my closet and chose and outfit for the day “so care to explain why you are here?” I asked “well I figured we would walk to class together ‘cause we’re the best of friennndss” I looked at him with a straight face and said “you showed up to see the guy who lives right in front of me didn’t you” Tyler started blushing like a maniac. “um that is...OK OK you caught me red handed but my apartment is below you so I never see the hot guy!” I smirked and said “glad to know you’re using me as a way to stare at your crush” “hey now, he is not a crush just...a guy I really enjoy the presence of” “riighhhtt anyways we should get going I gotta feed misty and get some coffee ‘cause I will not make it if I don’t drink my coffee” I walked into my bathroom to double check my outfit which I was currently wearing black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and my black vans,lastly with a beanie just because I was too lazy to actually put an effort to style my hair I grabbed my phone and left the room. I went into the kitchen and fed misty, grabbed my backpack from the floor, put my coat on, grabbed my keys and went outside to see tyler already chatting with the neighbor, I locked the door and walked over to him. “Hey tyler, hey craig sorry to cut your flirting short but we gotta go to class, tyler say your farewells.” Both of the guys faces went red and then hugged I was a bit forward so I heard tyler running up to catch up to me, “dude that was not cool” tyler muttered and crossed his arms like a child not getting his way “yea but so is attacking me while I was sleeping and making me almost bat you” tyler sighed knowing he was defeated. “Honestly I don’t know why y’all don’t go out already like y’all get so lovey dovey with each other as if you were dating” I said tyler blushed and replied “whatever as if that’s gonna happen” I laughed and we walked into campus and headed straight towards the cafe. Once we walked in the feeling of warmth came over me and the smell of coffee beans filled my nose, I was so relieved to be here, not to mention there wasn’t a lot of people so that’s a plus. I walked up to the counter and saw our friend cheryl serving coffee to other students, she saw us and immediately smiled “hey guys!! I’m guessing the regular for you two?” I smiled back and nodded, cheryl was a very pretty girl, you would have to be blind to not see that. She was an average height, which wasn’t bad, I looked at her face to see she had the biggest smile and what made it even better is that she had freckles which just made her even more beautiful that’s just the person she is, always had such a happy aroma, her green eyes were shining as always, she had her hair tied up and wore a hat but I could see her long light brown hair. Honestly if I wasn’t gay I would probably go for cheryl. I paid for our coffee’s and waited for them to be ready. We sat at a booth and I got on my phone and waited for our coffee to be done. After a minute or two I saw two cups of coffee in front of me, I grabbed mine and said “thanks cher-” I looked up to see not cheryl but a handsome man in front of me, he was pretty tall, taller than me that’s for sure he had tan skin and was very nice built I looked at his face, and oh my god he was hot. He was asian and his dark brown eyes were just mesmerizing his jet black hair looked so soft and I don’t even know how that could happen! “Oh my god sorry I just thought you were cheryl since she usually brings our cups” I rambled and for some reason, my face felt really hot, the handsome man laughed and said “oh that’s fine my name is evan by the way, I work here now” Evan said with a smile on his face and wow who knew someone could have such an angelic laugh and a beautiful smile, I looked down to see his hand which I took and we shook hands “oh um I’m Jonathan...” I said, I can’t help but just keep staring at his face, he just had this aura about him and it made me want to stay around it...snap out of it! This is what causes trouble I stood up from the booth and said “um sorry but we gotta go so bye!” I grabbed tyler by the arm and dragged him out of there as soon as we were good distance from the cafe I let go of tyler and sipped my coffee. “Yo...what is up with you?” I looked at the ground and I was genuinely confused myself I just kept walking and kept drinking my coffee, I know that aura which was familiar in a good and bad way. “Hey jon? Look at me” I looked up at tyler which he was now right in front of my face I was curious as to what he has to say since he only over called me jon if it was a serious matter I encouraged him to go on but I still had no words to say. “You know it’s okay right? I know how you were feeling back at the coffee shop, I felt that same aura as I felt it before” I looked into his brown eyes and said “yea...I guess I just got caught up in the moment, It’s different now” tyler smiled at me and stood by my side and wrapped his arm around me. “Yea and remember this could be different aura just a bit familiar, don’t think too much of the past or it could get to you like last time…” I nodded and we kept walking to class. We had our classes together thank god, I sat in my desk and took my camera out and my notebook like everyone else and waited for class to begin I went to a photography university with tyler, I decided to check my camera roll and see what I had so far. I had some pretty good shots and I felt pretty confident in them. We had to take some nature shots for our project recently and I really hope mine pass. The bell rang and the professor walked in and I set my camera down, I felt my phone vibrate and saw tyler texted me ‘heeyyy...that evan guy he was fuckn hot right (;’ I looked over the classroom, we didn’t get to choose our seats sadly he had to sit far away which then again is a plus, and saw him winking at me. I blushed and rolled my eyes at him and decided to pay attention in class. An hour later class finally ended and I started packing up as I walked towards the door the professor called out to me so I walked over to his desk “yes sir?” He put his glasses on and started looking over photos, and said to me “wanna know something different about you and the rest of the people here in this school jonathan?” I raised an eyebrow and responded yes “well I can actually see the dedication you have when you take photos, I can tell how many times you re- took this photo just to get the perfect shot and it really amazes me...now I wanna inform you that we are having a project on taking a photo of a person, a portrait I should say, and it should be easy right? Well come to think of it I have noticed that this whole two semesters we never got to focus on people which I think will be hard on students, but you? I know this will be hard but one thing is for sure is no matter what the picture comes out to be jonathan I know that your picture will be the best, so saying that good luck” he said and dismissed me I walked out the classroom quiet shocked I have never gotten such a high compliment before but after all that this project will probably the hardest after what he just told me. Yea he said mine “will be the best” but I feel like that just adds more pressure to get the perfect picture of someone… oh no that means I have to take a picture of someone. Who am I gonna take a picture of?? I literally only know like 4 people, I sighed and walked onto my other class. After all 3 classes for the day I walked with tyler out of the campus and towards the cafe, “oh man I need like 5 more coffees to keep me awake and still manage to go to work” I said to tyler “oh hush up you drama queen oh look evan is up on the register meaning we get to see his beautiful face even more up close” said tyler I put my face on my hand and sighed “oh my god please be quiet tyler and let’s just order” we walked toward evan and his face light up when he saw us “hey jonathan!” I smiled and waved he looked over next to me and said “Oh hi! Sorry I never got your name since you guys rushed out of here” said evan “oh no worries I’m tyler and more like we’re sorry for leaving like that” “it’s okay! So what would you guys like?” before I got to say anything cheryl came up from behind evan and said “oh don’t worry about these guys, here you go” she said as she set down our drinks we thanked her and paid evan “so I’m guessing you already met evan, we just hired him yesterday but he’s already a good worker!” she said while nudging evan on the side “ow cheryl I told you already, you nudge too hard for it to be playful” said evan. She patted his back and said “yea get over it you scrub, anyway we all need to hang out again! I’m free in like 30 minutes?” I looked over at tyler and he gave me a look saying “yea” “yea sure I don’t go in work till like 7” She squeals in happiness and looked over at evan and over at me “oh my god evan you should totally come with us!” I raised both eyebrows in shock and looked over at tyler and we both had the same expression “oh um I don’t want to intrude” he said “nonsense! I bet you’ll get along great with these guys! Oh and tyler you should invite your boyfriend” said cheryl wiggling her eyebrows. Tyler's face grew red instantly and said “oh my god we are not dating!! We probably won’t be, he doesn’t even like me like that” said tyler I chuckled and looked over at evan and he was laughing too, I couldn’t help but stare and see how amazing he looked smiling. He looked over at me and I quickly looked away and drank my coffee I zoned back in and still hear those two bickering, acting like siblings. “Okay you two I think me and cheryl gotta get back to work, even though I would love seeing more of this” said evan “hey man I was obviously winning that argument, this ain’t over cheryl” said tyler “right back at you nerd” she said I looked at evan and said “so you wanna see more of this huh?” he smiled and said “yeah it’s pretty entertaining actually” “well you should consider coming to hang out with us after your shift, you get out the same time as cheryl or?” I asked. “Yea...yea I’ll go with you guys” I smiled “Awesome it’s gonna be awesome! Well that was quite the chat, thank god we had no customers behind you, so just chill here for a couple of minutes and we’ll all head out?” said cheryl “Yea and actually we can head to my place after this ‘cause I have to go see misty first and I can drive us all where we wanna hang?” I said. Everyone agreed and me and tyler sat down in a booth and I started to work on homework in the meantime. 30 minutes later and I looked up to see cheryl and evan in their usual clothes. Cheryl wore a white knitted sweater with some blacked ripped jeans and some black vans, evan wore a white t-shirt with a multi colored windbreaker and some black jeans and black shoes. Oh man he looked so good dressed like that, “well we all ready to go?” said tyler we all said yes and headed out of the cafe and over to my place. I walked a bit forward excited to see misty, after a 10 minute walk of constant bickering from cheryl and tyler we finally ended up at my apartment. We went into the elevator and rode up to the the 5th floor, once we were at the floor we saw craig on the other side of the door. “Oh wow nice seeing you here tyler's boyfriend” said cheryl I laughed and both men started blushing like maniacs and rambling saying “we aren’t dating” or “‘just very close friends” I walked out the elevator and saw evan still in the elevator stuck between the three I motioned him to come out and walk with me. He saw my motion and squeeze pass them and walk next to me “are they always like this?” asked evan I chuckled and said “ Yea but trust me you get used to it and ignore it.” He nodded and we were finally at my door, “so uh I’ve been meaning to ask is uh misty your girlfri-” I didn’t get to hear what he was saying because when I opened my door I saw misty on the couch and I walked over to her and picked her up and she purred up against me. I looked back to see evan at the door and he looked very shocked I laughed and said “to answer your question, misty is my beautiful cat” Evans face went a bit red and he looked quite embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and said “oh man sorry to just assume like that” I smiled he looked so cute when he was embarrassed “nah it’s fine dude, come here you wanna pet her?” He nodded his head and walked over to me “oh uh just a warning...she doesn’t really like people...so you have been warned” I said “well that’s safe” said evan I laughed and let evan pet misty and wow she didn’t even move a muscle, I was shocked she usually scratched people she doesn’t even know. “Are you serious??? Misty always scratches me when she sees me” said a voice I looked over to see tyler and I assume he said that. “Yeah not fair she barely lets me pet her” said cheryl who was now standing next to tyler “yeah I’m honestly a bit shocked as well but I guess evan made a good impression on her” I said “alright I’m going to let you carry her, okay?” I said to evan he raised his eyebrows and nodded, I handed him misty and would you look at that she didn’t scratch or bite! “Oh my god I think she likes me!” said evan and giggled. I smiled fondly at them and looked over at cheryl and tyler to see them smirking, My face turned red and I said “um do you guys mind not making such an ugly face at me and close my door before bugs start coming in?” They both looked offended at my words and I laughed but tyler closed my door and crossed his arms. “Anyways I have to feed misty then we should get going” I walked over to my kitchen and grabbed misty’s food and put some on her bowl and I also added some water to her other bowl. I called misty and she came to me and started to eat her food. I smiled at her and sat on the couch next to evan “wow jonathan I never knew you had such a beautiful cat!” I looked over at him and saw he was starry eyed with my cat and jesus christ someone save me from this boy because he is just too damn pretty. “Oh uh thanks she is very pretty and a good kitty” I said while blushing. “OKAY” screamed tyler and I jumped from my seat and said “what the fuck??” “well now that we got your attention, can we go I’m starvingg” I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch and checked my phone ‘1:30p.m’ I sighed and said “tyler it isn’t even passed 2 and you’re already asking for food?” He looked at me and said “hey I am a grown man...plus I skipped breakfast” I rolled my eyes and we all left my apartment I locked it and headed to the parking lot.

I walked over to my black jeep wrangler and unlocked it. “I call shotgun!” screamed evan “awww man I was about to say that” said cheryl “gotta be quick next time” I said. Once we were all in the car I turned the heater on and waited a couple of seconds for my hands to warm up. “Alright where we headed?” I asked we all thought for a moment and tyler said “how about the shopping mall?” we all looked over at each other and agreed. I turned the radio on and I drove to our destination. Once we parked we walked into the huge mall, and to this day it still amazes me how it’s three stories tall. “Wow I have never seen a mall this huge” said evan I looked over at him and said “wait you have never been here before?!” “no I only moved here about 3 weeks ago.” I was surprised but excited to be able to show him around the whole mall as we walked in the first floor evan saw that there was an ice rink “oh my god are you serious! They have an ice rink here! In the mall!?!” evan said I smiled at how happy he looked, his face just lit up and his eyes sparkled in excitement. “Yeah! It’s so cool right!” evan nodded and he looked like he really wanted to get in there “um evan do you wanna skate for a bit?” I asked him, he looked over at me and had the biggest smile on his face “oh yes!” I blushed and realised that tyler and cheryl were watching this the whole time. I looked at both of them and they had those ugly smirks on their faces again I sighed and put my hand over my face “how many times do I have to tell you that one day that ugly face your making is gonna stay on your face forever” I said tyler tskd at me and said “wow jonathan never knew you were so RUDE” I laughed at him “welp I’m hungry tyler you wanna hit the food court and eat all the free samples?” said cheryl “oh boy do I ever” they crossed arms and walked away. I wasn’t surprised that they only bonded over food. I turned around to see evan looking over at the rink in awe “alright ready to get your skate on?” I said and evan nodded his head excitedly and went into the entrance to pay and get our skates. Once I paid(because I mean I’m not a rude man) we put our skates on and I skated slowly at first, well because I wasn’t a freaking figure skater. I looked over to see evan at ease, seemed to me like he skated before but he wasn’t flashy doing tricks and stuff just skating naturally. I held onto the wall just to be safe and not fall, evan looked over at me and skated towards me once he was in front of me he said “oh my god jonathan thanks so much for paying! I’ll make sure to pay you back!” I waved him off “oh no worries, you don’t have to.” He crossed his arms but didn’t say anything “hmmm I can see you’re having a bit of trouble skating” I sighed “well sadly I am not a pro figure skater like you hoped I be” evan laughed and his smile was contagious that I caught myself smiling too. He put his hand out and said “here lemme help you out” I looked at his hand and blushed I mean wouldn’t you if a handsome man just asked you to hold his hand? It’s so cliche I love it. I took his hand as he skated backwards while I skated forwards “um you sure you know what you’re doing? I don’t want to fall on my ass.” I said “yea I got you just try to focus on skating forward and not bending your knees so much” evan said I followed his instructions and..wow I was actually skating! “Oh my god I’m actually doing it” I said and smiled at my accomplishment I looked at evan and he was...blushing? Blushing for what? I pushed that thought out of my head and focused on skating. After 30 minutes we had to get off the rink. We walked out to the exit and walked around the mall aimlessly “you know you did pretty good out there” said evan i smiled “well it was all thanks to you, oh yea have you skated before? I mean you were skating as if it was nothing” I said, I saw evan smile softly “yes actually I used to play hockey back when I lived in Canada, I did for a long time so I’m used to it” he said “oh yea that makes much more sense” I replied to him. After a while we went up to the second floor and walked into a couple of stores and made fun of a bunch of ugly clothing, while we were walking we passed a build-a-bear workshop and I couldn’t contain my excitement “oh my god we have to go in there!” I said and dragged evan into the store. I was looking around and I wanted to get one so bad! “Hey jonathan if you had to choose one which would you get?” asked evan, I thought for a second and looked over at a regular teddy bear and automatically choose that. “I know it’s not as exciting but I love teddy bears way too much, so this one for sure” I said “perfect! c’mon let’s go make it” said evan and walked over to the stuffing machine with the bear “wait--what” I said while walking over to evan “you seriously gonna get me a teddy bear?” I asked him he looked down on me and said “well yeah! You paid for the skating rink so now i’m getting you back” he said like it was so obvious “oh but I said you didn’t have to pay me back” “yeah I know that’s why I’m getting you the bear, the bear isn’t money it’s a bear” he said, very proudly. I stood there dumbly looking at him...wow this guy. “Oh...well I--thank you evan” I said looking down at the floor “you’re welcome!” said evan once we were done stuffing it we decided to put a heart but I didn’t get to hear what evan put because he said it was a ‘surprise’ I rolled my eyes at that, we put some clothes on the bear which consisted of a blue shirt and a white tutu because it matched our shirts. Once finishing the bear we got to name it, “alright jonathan you choose the name since it is your bear.” I thought for a moment “oh I got it!” I entered the name and let evan see it “oh...you named it after me?” I smiled proudly and said “of course! Since you did buy me this bear it would proudly serve your name” I looked at evan to see him smiling and a small blush on his cheeks. After we named it and put the bear in the box we left the shop and decided to shop before heading to the 3rd floor since the 3rd floor is just the food court. We went into a shop and saw that they soled hats “oh man these hats are awesome!” I put a simple black one on and it pushed my hair out of the way which was super convenient I turned to look back at evan and asked “should I get this?” evan nodded his head in approval and I smiled “yo we should get matching hats!” said evan I smiled at the awesome idea evan had and agreed, we decided to get a black one with a banana on the front of it, it was dumb but whatever we looked good. After a couple more shops we finally headed towards the 3rd floor and decided to get some chick-fil-a, I scrolled through my phone to pass the time while we ate. “BOO” whispered a voice in my ear I jumped out of my seat and onto the floor clutching my sandwich in one hand and my phone in the other “FucK” I yelled and looked in front of me and of course I saw tyler and cheryl laughing their asses off. I rolled my eyes and sighed I got up and kicked tyler in the shin and he crouched down to hold his leg “aw man I deserve that but fucking hell that was so funny” tyler said “fuck you” I said and continued to eat my food tyler sat next to me and cheryl sat in front of me, next to evan. “Yeah yeah, you love me though” said tyler while putting his arm over me “ugh I rather die than say I love you to you” evan chuckled at the comment I made and tyler whined “Awww you still said I love you tho” I rolled my eyes and ate my food. “Where were you guys?” asked evan “oh we were here on the 3rd floor and literally ate all the samples then got kicked by some angry lady then bought some things to disguise ourselves and get more free samples”said cheryl I raised an eyebrow and asked “wait that worked?” “eh it did for like 2 seconds before that same lady figured us out and then threaten to call security so we left” said tyler “wow...y’all are fucking dumb” said evan I laughed and agreed with him “wow now I know how RUDe you can be, jesus jonathan what did you do to him? He was so nice” said cheryl i just laughed “I didn’t do anything I’m pretty sure he just figured out how dumb y’all can be” I said tyler tskd at me and cheryl nudged evan and he cried out in pain and cheryl just laughed. I smiled at this little bonding moment we all had, yea it was a little weird but I mean we all are aren’t we all? After I dropped tyler and cheryl home I decided to let evan stay for a bit before I head to work, I told him he can play with misty but really I just wanted to hang out with him more before I have to see him until tomorrow. “Ya know jonathan I still can’t get over your cat I mean she is just so amazing! And cuddly!” I smiled and said “yeah I know misty is the best in the world” he laughed and continued to pet misty “also your apartment is so comfy! I mean it’s kinda small but like that’s what makes it so nice! I really like how you decorated it as well, this might sounds weird but if I lived here with you I would probably stay here forever” said evan. I was kind shocked when he said that evan living here with me? I would probably cry of happiness if he ever did live with me. Evan stood up from the couch and said “ I should probably go, you have work and I got work early tomorrow” he walked over to the door “oh um right! So do you think I can have your number so I can uh...get pictures of your cat?” said evan with a small blush on his face I chuckled “yea sure, glad to know you’re using me for my cat.” we traded phones and put our numbers in I gave his phone back to him and he did the same “well I mean I do want to text you, I guess I just needed an excuse to be able to get your number welp see you tomorrow” with that evan left down the hall and out the elevator. I stood at my doorway with my mouth slightly open, did he just flirt with me? What the fuck? I closed my door and got ready for work, before I left I started to pet misty “do you think he likes me? I mean it’s only been a day so I guess it’s too soon to say that...still! He is such a goddess I mean he’s literally perfect! Oh how I wish this becomes easy” I looked at misty and she stared at me, “why did you accept evan? I mean tyler has been here way before evan and you don’t like him? I wish you could talk misty that would make things so easier...and less weird” I sighed and grabbed my backpack and my keys, said goodbye to misty and locked the door and out my house to work I go. Once I arrived I parked in the employe parking so thank god for that, I grabbed my backpack and walked up to the front of the building. First off I could never get over the size of this building it’s fucking huge! It's a photography company and for now I worked as an intern, it's not much but I mean it’s something right? I walked in and signed in at the front desk “hey carla how you doing?” I asked the receptionist she smiled “I’m fine as ever, what about you young man? Find any boys you like?” she said while wiggling her eyebrows I put my hand on my face and sighed “oh my goood please stop” she laughed and said “alright I’ll leave ya alone...for now, but chris needs you he’s in the 10’th floor right now” I smiled and said “thanks carla” I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, once to my floor I got out and walked toward chris’s office, chris was high on the board of this company I was very lucky when I got to work with him he is seriously one of the nicest bosses I have ever had. I walked into his office and said “hey boss” he was staring at some papers and put them down and came over to me and gave me a hug “oh jonathan so good to see you” I hugged him back and replied “haha you know I came in here yesterday?” he thought for a moment and said “jonathan you know how bad my memory is” chris was a man in his late 50’s but his age didn’t stop him from becoming such a high and respected photographer I smiled and said “oh yes my apologies boss” He smiled and patted my back and said “it’s okay boy now come and sit I need to talk to you about something” I took a seat and he sat in his chair I looked at him and I was a bit worried chris was always playful and was only serious when things were bad. He put his glasses on and looked at me and leaned back in his chair and finally spoke after a minute of silence “jonathan… I want you to know something I am retiring soon” my eyes widened I mean yeah he’s old but not that old “oh...may I ask why?” he sat formally in his chair and said “I don’t think I can do this anymore jonathan I mean I travel a lot and I am getting sick...I don’t really know what’s coming to me, but I want you to know that when I retire I get to choose who becomes the next chief of this here building” I was confused at this point, so he’s retiring because he’s sick? And who’s gonna take over the building when he’s gone? “I can tell from your expression your utterly confused as to why I’m letting you know this well jonathan we’ve known each other for a couple of years and honestly you're like family to me” what he was saying was true I got this job because of him, he was my mom’s friend and that’s how I knew him ever since I was in high school he was always recommending working for him but at the time I couldn’t for...reasons but now I am here and what now? “Jonathan I want you to take my spot when I leave” I stood up and said “wow okay hold on, you want me to run this building and take your place? I can’t do that I’m only an intern sir” he smiled and said “jonathan you are the best photographer I have ever seen and no-one in this building knows how to operate it like you, you’ve only been here for a year and you already have a sense of leadership and even then you don’t have to stay here you’ll be traveling around the world taking photographs of the world. Isn’t that what your dream is jonathan?” I stood there speechless, what is going on with today? “I know it’s a lot to take in but I already recommended you to the board and I know for a fact you can get this job and after university you can jump straight in and get started on your career it’ll be an opportunity of a lifetime, please think it through...now here are some files I need you to look over and fax them to the board” He handed me papers and I left the room to the copy room I opened the door and saw no-one there thank god. I started the faxing and while I waited I started to process everything chris told me. I can run this building? Travel the world? He was right this is my lifelong dream, but I don’t think I can not what happened before...but then again that’s the past and I need to stop thinking about the past. Oh man today has been a hassle. After a long and tiresome shift I finally went home to misty, once I fed misty I changed into my pj’s and laid on my bed I sighed and stared into the darkness of my room. So much happened today and I don’t think my brain can handle this, I mean first off I need to write about ‘love’ then I hanged with evan and misty accepts him and only him? He flirted with me I think? Then I got offered my dream job and I can’t bring myself to say yes? What’s wrong with me. Any sane person would’ve said yes but I’m definitely not sane I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and calmed myself down “okay jon try thinking about something happy and calm” I thought and...evan popped into my head?! I opened my eyes and sat up. Okay what? I mean yeah evan is a pretty happy person, he does have such nice calming brown eyes and his smile can make anyone want to hug him and oh man the way he giggled when we were at the skating rink, he is so adorable...ugh I only met him a day ago and I’m already gushing over him. I laid back down and grabbed my phone it read ‘12:50am.’ oh great it’s almost 1 o'clock and i’m not sleeping yet, but I did see I had 3 messages wow that’s the most I ever had. I unlocked my phone and saw that i got messages from evan, tyler and from my boss. I was a bit surprised my boss texted me so I opened it ‘hey jonathan I know I probably put a lot of pressure on you just now but know that the past shouldn’t hold you back on your dreams ok? If you need anything I’m a call away.’ I decided to not respond but I felt grateful I mean he was like a dad to me, since I knew him forever we were close. I opened tyler's message next ‘yo dude today was hella fun but I bet u had more fun with evan (;’ I replied ‘stfu hoe’ after that message I checked evans and saw he texted me over 2 hours ago ‘hey jonathan! Hope this is u and not some creep...anyways I had fun today! Hopefully we can hang some other time (:’ I smiled at that text and replied ‘haha yeah this me jonathan sorry I was at work couldn’t reply but yea we should totally hang some other day!’ once I sent that text i plugged my phone in and finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP I turned off my alarm and looked at the clock ‘7:30am’ I groaned and got off my bed and straight to the shower, once I got out I walked out the restroom and got dressed. Today I wore just a black t-shirt and some sweatpants with my vans and a beanie since i’m a lazy piece of shit I walked out to my living room and saw misty on the couch I went over and started to pet her “you hungry girl?” she purred against my hand and headed over to the kitchen to grab her food and set it up for her. I called misty over and she started to eat, she looked so cute so I decided to take a picture and send it to evan I sent the pic and captioned it “morning from misty here~” I smiled to myself and saw that tyler hasn’t texted me back, he probably slept in. I grabbed my stuff and headed out I put my headphones on and walked to campus and straight to the cafe. I walked in and it seemed cozy as ever in here I took a look around and as usual there wasn’t many people and that’s what I loved most, the cafe can become such a chill place I took my headphones out and heard indie music coming from the speakers it wasn’t too loud which was nice. I walked over to the register and saw evan “hey evan” I greeted, his face lit up and smiled  “hey jonathan! Hmm…” I looked at him confused “what’s with the hmm?” “well two things, first tyler isn’t here with you and second of all you look pretty run down” I laughed “yeah I don’t know where tyler is and couldn’t sleep last night had too many thoughts ya know?” evan nodded “oh man I have the perfect thing for you!” I knitted my eyebrows together and he ran to make something. After a minute or two he came back and handed me a cup “ever tried a frappuccino?” I shook my head no “I usually drink vanilla coffee” “well this is a s'mores frappuccino it’s a new thing we're doing and honestly I can’t stop drinking it, go on and try it!” said evan I took a sip of the frap...and holy jesus it’s so sweet but it’s good! My eyes widened “holy shit evan this is good! Like it’s so sweet but not too much ya know? Like is this what god drinks??” evan laughed and smiled brightly and god that smile never fails to make me smile “I know right! I love it so much and since I don’t drink much coffee I know the irony I can drink this on a daily base” I nodded and continued to drink my frap, “oh did you get my text from this morning?” I asked evan nodded excitedly and said “oh my god yes! Misty looked cute as ever! Jonathan when can I go over to your place again?” asked evan I almost choked on my drink “oh um maybe today? I mean it’s a friday and I don’t work so maybe you can stay longer?” Evan smiled and he look so excited, his eyes sparkled and I felt my face getting red, he was just too beautiful for the world. “Okay that’s perfect! What time do you get out of class?” he asked me “oh I get out at 12, what time do you get off work?” “oh I get off at 3, hope you don’t mind waiting so long for me” I shook my head “oh no worries evan I have homework to do anyways so I can chill here for a bit” I said with a small smile I looked at my phone and saw that class started in 10 min. “Oh shoot sorry evan I gotta go but see ya at three?” he nodded and waved goodbye I walked out the cafe and started walking to class, as I was close I heard footsteps approaching very quickly I turned around and saw tyler running full speed at me “oh god” I said once tyler caught up to me he bent down and tried to catch his breath, I started to laugh at my friends misery “so what’s up with you?” I asked tyler he looked up at me and glared at me “why didn’t you wake me up??!” “oh so now it’s my responsibility to wake you up? Oh do you want me to fix you up breakfast in bed as well?” I said crossing my arms I walked into class and sat in my seat and waited for class to start. Mid way in class my phone vibrated and saw it was a text from tyler ‘just so you know I would very much appreciate breakfast in bed’ I chuckled and replied ‘yeah yeah whatever, why were you late anyways?’ After a couple of minutes my phone vibrated again ‘my alarm was set to 7pm not 7am’ I replied ‘wow ur so stupid’ I put my phone away and started to pay attention. The bell finally rang and I walked next to tyler to our next class, he looked at me and said “wow you look like shit” I whacked him over the back of his head and said “at least I wasn’t late and ran to class like a fucking idiot plus...I had a lot to think about” we walked into class and sat next to each other, this class was english and the teacher didn’t care what you did as long as you didn’t make too much noise. “What do you mean had a lot to think about?” asked tyler I turned to him and said “alright well last night when I went to work my boss told me that he was retiring and he said that I should be the one to take over the business” tyler sat there wide eyed “I know that was me last night and I honestly don’t know what to think tyler like I want to do it it’s my dream but I feel like I can’t motivate myself to do it…” I said we sat in silence for a moment “you know if you keep thinking like that you’re not gonna get anywhere in life, It sounds rude but it’s true and you know it, I mean this is something you have been dreaming about since you were young and I swear If you pass this opportunity up I’ll slap you so hard we’ll go back in time so you can fix your mistake” I laughed and said “I know man...he said I have time well until I graduate from college so I can make my mind up by that time right?” I said tyler put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me in a serious way “jon I know you can do anything, you have a talent I have never seen before and I really think you should do this, this could be the start of something new don’t you want that?” I looked down and realized he was right “yeah...I just need time” tyler patted my back and took his phone out and started playing on it, I did the same but I couldn’t concentrate. I just wish I can just say yes to this offer but it isn’t that easy, with all these terrible thoughts from the past that still haunt me to this day I can’t do a lot of things without worrying. I sighed and put my head down I need sleep. I got woken up by tyler meaning we had to go the next class. I got up and walked to my next class and sat down, I checked my phone and saw evan texted me ‘heyyy I’m on breaakk what’s up!’ I replied ‘nothing much just sitting in class with tyler what are u doing?’ class started and I couldn’t concentrate, just waiting for evan to text me back. My phone vibrated and evan texted back ‘lammee but I’m just chilling here eating a muffin trying to cool down’ ‘huh cool down? U good?’ evan texted back fast ‘yeah some stupid lady asked for a black coffee with two scoops of sugar right? So I did that and she comes back to the register and says “I said I wanted a two scoops of sugar this tastes like it has three scoops like wtf??? So I say “oh I’m sorry but I did put 2 scoops of sugar” and at this point she’s fucking pissed like it’s literally just fucking sugar??? U ain’t gonna die sweaty and wanna know what she does next?’ at this point I’m laughing at this ridiculous lady and text back ‘hahah this is so funny, what does she do next?’ ‘my pain isn’t funny jonathan!! Anyways she literally opens the top and drops the coffee onto the floor and says “oops guess my hand slipped” like this bitch I shit u not I was about to throw coffee at her and say “oops my hand slipped” but I have SELF CONTROL unlike some people, but yea we kicked her out and cheryl cleaned it up and told me to take a break.’ wow who knew evan was secretly sassy? I definitely wanna see that ‘wooooww what a fucking bitch, people be so extra these days, but you should’ve thrown coffee at her’ I replied ‘hahaha I should’ve but I sort of need a job to survive ya know?’ I laughed softly and put my phone away since the teacher called me out. Finally that class is over and I can go to the cafe and see evan, I walked next to tyler and asked him “so what are your plans for tonight?” he shrugged his shoulders and said “not sure I mean me and craig wanted to play video games but I kinda wanna do more” I nudged him and said “oohh ‘do more’” He blushed and pushed me “oh shut up you know what I mean” I laughed and said “yeah well why don’t you take him to the arcade that’s like ten minutes away? You can still play video games and be able to do more I know there's a park nearby” tyler smiled “oohh that’s a good idea! Thanks jonathan!” I shrugged “well what can I say I’m an amazing friend.” We walked into the coffee shop and I sat down in a booth and looked around, I didn’t see evan at the register so maybe he was in the back? Oh well I need to start doing my homework for the day me and tyler decided to work together since we did have all the same classes. About an hour in we took a break I looked at my camera next to me and sighed “what’s wrong?” asked tyler “oh well you know the project about needing to take a portrait?” tyler nodded “well I have no idea who I’m going to take a picture of, and I was thinking you but he said it can’t be anyone in our class and I don’t know a lot of people so I’m sort of freaking out” I rambled out tyler thought for a moment and before he can say anything two cups were in front of us. I looked up to see evan standing there I smiled “hey evan, thanks for the coffee” he waved and said “hey jonathan, hi tyler but no worry the coffee’s are on the house since I can see how hardworking you guys look, but you guys seem so troubled can I know why?” “ah well that’s because we have a project for our photography class and we have do a portrait but I have no idea who can model for me, and I really don’t know a lot of people” I said and sighed I took a sip of my coffee and tyler spoke “well I mean I’m going to photograph craig so I was thinking why not do someone who you’re comfortable with?” huh I mean that sounds pretty easy, but who can that be? “Well sorry I can’t help you right now I gotta get back to work see you in two hours jonathan?” said evan I smiled and said “yup I’ll be here” evan waved goodbye and went back to work. After I finished my homework for other classes I decided to start a rough draft on my english paper...I have no idea how to start it. I put my head down in defeat and sighed “ah there it is” said tyler I looked up and said “what are you talking about?” “you know you have many sighs and that one meant ‘I am defeated it and I am giving up’” I raised an eyebrow and asked “you got all that from a sigh?” tyler shrugged and said “I get bored and studied you and your sighs” I put my head down again and said “honestly that doesn’t surprise me that you did that” tyler laughed and said “welp it’s almost three so I gotta get going and meet craig, good luck finding your person but word of advice the person you’re looking for is a lot closer than you think bye!” I raised my head and said “wait what?!” but too late he was out the door I sighed and thought why is tyler giving me clues like I’m on a mission impossible? Well technically I sort of am? Whatever I need to pack up and get ready for evan. I put all my stuff away and waited patiently for evan. After ten minutes evan came out in regular clothes which consisted of a gray hoodie and some black ripped jeans and some black vans, seriously how the fuck does he manage to look good with a casual outfit meanwhile I look like someone ran me over. He walked over to me and said “ready to go?” I nodded my head and we walked out the cafe together and headed out to my place. We didn’t talk much but it was fine like that. Once we got to my place I unlocked the door and took my shoes off, I saw misty on the couch and I went over to pet her “hey misty! Look who’s here” I picked her up and showed her evan he started to pet her and she purred against his hand and evan giggled, his cute giggle that made my heart race just a bit I handed misty over to evan and saw that misty still had a bit of food left so I only put half the can of food on her plate. I walked over to the living room and saw misty curled up to evan and holy fuck this is a sight I wanted to see everyday, I took my camera out and evan looked at me and motioned me over “take a picture of me and misty! Hurry before she moves” I told evan to stay still and...there the perfect photo! I took a look at it and it was pretty good and just in time since misty got off evan and went to her scratching post “lemme see the pic!” said evan I sat next to him and showed him the picture and his eyes sparkled and he looked over at me “oh my god! Jonathan this picture is perfect! Can I get a copy of this?” His face shined of happiness, the way he looked, his smile shined, his eyes were shining he really took my breath away “oh uh y-yeah” damit why did I stutter? “Awesome! Do you have more pics of misty I can see?” I got up from the couch and said “yeah I got an album in my room so uh just stay put I’ll be right back” I walked out to the hallway and into my room I took a good look around and realised wow how is my room so clean? Like I seriously never clean it? Whatever I grabbed the photo album from my dresser and walked back to the living room and sat down next to evan “alright you ready to see misty when she was just a kitty?” “oh my god yes!!!” I laughed and opened the album.

After a whole hour just gushing about misty, I decided to see if I had any food in my fridge and lucky me! There was nothing...damn I really need to go grocery shopping “hey uh evan I sort of don’t have food i need to go grocery shopping” I said “oh that’s fine wanna go to the grocery store then?” I thought for a moment well I mean what else can we do? It’ll be fun! “Alright let's go then” I said we put our shoes on and I grabbed my keys and wallet, said goodbye to misty locked the door and to the grocery store we went. Once we got there I grabbed a cart and said to evan “oh by the way I am literally the worst cook ever so not sure if you wanna just eat instant noodles or?” evan laughed and said “Oh jonathan I am a pretty good cook so if you don’t mind me I’m going to cook you up a nice meal” he said and patted my head. My eyes widened and I blushed because oh my god he just patted my head?! It felt so nice? Evan was already ahead and I caught up to him and asked him “um what are you gonna cook?” he turned to look at me and said “well I was thinking spaghetti and meatballs? Simple but easy sounds good?” I nodded my head and I let him lead the way once we got the main stuff we walked around and I put a bunch of snacks in the cart and easy to make food ‘cause I’m lazy after we finally got everything we paid and went home. We entered my apartment and put all the bags down and evan started to get pots and pans out I went into my living room and turned the tv on “hey evan you mind if I put music on?” I asked “go for it” he replied I put spotify and put today's top hits and started to put the groceries away. Once I finished I sat down in my couch and grabbed my camera, I looked through my pictures and came across one that was a field of sunflowers and a person who had their back turned and held there arms out, the sky held a beautiful sunset had the colors of a nice dark orange and merged into a bright yellow which just  made the picture more perfect. I sighed and I thought about this moment

_ “Hey jon take a picture of me with this sunset!” I smiled and told him to go a bit forward to capture the full moment Click! I took several pictures and him doing several poses I told him to come to me so he can see the pictures. After I showed him he smiled at me and his green eyes shimmered in happiness “jon these pictures are beautiful!” “not as beautiful as you roger” He blushed a deep red and he said “stop being so cheesy jon” I laughed he clinged onto me and I decided to take a picture I held my arm out and took the pic. “Hey don’t sneak pics of me!” said roger I stuck my tongue out and he came close to me and I brought my face close to his “I never want this moment to end jon” I closed my eyes and sealed our lips together, I pulled apart “As long as I’m with you it’s always a perfect moment” I whispered to him. He smiled brightly and said “I love you jonathan” “I love you more roger”  _

I felt my vision getting blurry and I wiped my eyes and put my camera down and looked at the window the sun was slowly setting and I had my blinds open so the sun shined through the living room, I felt the presence of someone next to me “hey jonathan you okay?” I looked at evan and the way the sun shined onto him made his face glow, his brown eyes were caught in the sun which made his eyes look lighter than they already were. I gasped this is the perfect picture and I have to capture it “evan don’t move a muscle” I said I grabbed my camera and...click! I took the picture and my god everything was captured perfectly in this shot I smiled “evan sorry that was probably weird for you but that was just...you looked good! And I had to take the picture” I said with a slight blush on my cheeks, evan waved me off and looked away but I think I saw him blushing? “Oh it’s fine jonathan I mean I know you need a model for your class so” I looked at the picture and realised something OH MY GOD I jumped onto evan so I was on top of him “EVAN you have to be my model! Please please do this for me evan!” I said this was gonna be perfect if he says yes “wait--what??” “evan you are the most perfect person I have ever seen! You would make such a perfect model! You gotta!” Evan’s face was beyond red at this point “oh um I mean yea sure I’ll do it” “yes!! Thank you evan!” “yea know um can you get off please?” “oh right sorry” I got off and I started bouncing around in excitement. This was going to be perfect! Especially since evan was going to be my model which meant I got to capture his beauty. I started to think of all the ideas I could do to make evan look his best, I went to my room and grabbed my journal and went back to the living room. I started to write down all my ideas before I could forget, “hey jonathan! Foods ready!” called out evan I put my journal down and walked over to the kitchen and saw evan had our plates ready “wow evan this smells really good! Thank you so much” I said, evans face got red “oh um It’s nothing” I grabbed my plate and sat down at my dining table which only sat four but it was good enough for me and evan. We sat and started to eat our food and my goodness it was so good! “Evan this is really good! I mean it’s literally the best thing I have ever tasted!” I said. Evan looked down and blushed and man I don’t think he could look any cuter “oh well thanks, I can also bake” my eyes widened, evan baking?! This is certainly something I have to see and eat “you serious?! Evan you have to bake something for me!” I said in excitement he looked over at me and gave a soft smile “yeah...I’ll make you the best brownies you have ever tasted” I smiled and we continued to eat our food. Once we were done we washed our plates and sat down on the couch, I took my phone out and saw that tyler texted me ‘hey dude thanks again for telling me about the park! Dude I seriously have to tell you about what happened today!’ I raised an eyebrow did those two finally get together? I texted back ‘ooohh I’m excited to hear this news for sure’ I put my phone down and saw misty walking over to me i patted my lap and she jumped onto it. I started to pet her and she purred I smiled softly at misty, she was a really good cat always cuddles up to me when I was feeling down. I heard the sound of a camera click and looked over to see evan with my camera “care to explain why you used my camera without my permission” I said jokingly “oh well I couldn’t help it! You just looked so calm and cute with misty on your lap” said evan my face grew red. He called me cute!! My heart couldn’t contain this “oh um thanks” I said I grabbed my camera from evan and looked at the picture It looked pretty good and misty looked cute as ever. “You know come to think of it I don’t ever take pictures of myself with misty or just me on my own” evan raised an eyebrow “really? It seems kinda weird since you’re a photographer I would assume you took pictures of yourself” said evan I sighed “yeah well I used to but then I decided to take pictures of more important things…” I said evan stood quiet and so did I. After a couple of minutes of silence I heard evan speak “so johnathan, what do you like to do for fun?” I thought for a moment “well let’s see obviously I love to hang with misty, and take pictures but besides that I like to play video games and I’m sort of a bookworm” I said “nice! I like to play video games also! You have any consoles with you?” asked evan “yeah I do actually! Oh man do you wanna play mario kart?!” I asked excitedly evan shook his head yes and I got up to get the game from my room. Once I set everything up we started to race. After a whole two hours of playing I got up and stretched “okay I need a drink” I walked over to my kitchen and served myself a glass of water, I turned around and bumped into evan! My water got all over evans sweater! “Oh my god evan I am so sorry! I didn’t even see you standing there!” I was freaking out at this point, he probably hates me now. I heard evan laughing “jonathan it’s fine! Just do you have a shirt I can borrow?” I nodded my head and lead him to my room, I turned the light on and went into my closet and grabbed a black t-shirt and handed it to him. “Once again I’m really so-” I turned to look at evan and my face immediately went red, he was shirtless! his shoulders were so broad how did I never notice it before? And oh my god he had abs! My eyes widened holy fuck evan had such a nice body I think I’m going to have a nosebleed by just looking at his sculpted chest but wait did I see scars? Oh no was I staring for too long “Oh um I’ll meet you in the living room!” I said and rushed out the room jesus christ evan was a literal god? Not only is he extremely handsome, he had an amazing set of abs. I went into the kitchen and started to clean up the water on the floor. I still felt my face hot but I mean evan is so hot? How am I going to survive? Once I got done cleaning the water I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the couch, he looked over at me and stood up “hey thanks for the shirt, but I think I have to go, I mean it’s already 10” I nodded my head “Yea you want me to drive you home? It’s dark out” He shook his head and said “nah I don’t live that far” he walked over and hugged me, I hugged him back and my god he smelled of cucumbers! I could get used to this smell that’s for sure. “See ya later jonathan” said evan and he walked out. Oh man I hope I didn’t make things awkward but then again I got to hang out with evan for almost a whole day! I smiled and closed the door, it has been such a good day. I walked into my room and grabbed my pjs and headed over to take a shower. Once I was done, I saw evans sweater on my bed I picked it  and debated whether or not it be weird to smell it..fuck it. It smelled so fucking good and yup im officially a weirdo, I put the sweater to dry in my dryer went back to my room and laid down in my bed and grabbed my phone and saw that tyler texted me ‘yo sorry I texted back so late but bro my life is finally complete!!!!!! I’ll be at ur place in ten’ I didn’t text back since there was really no point in doing so. I decided to text evan though just to make sure things aren’t awkward as i hope. ‘Hey man! Did u get home safe? Well txt me back later’ I sent it and it seems like a normal text right? I heard knocking on my door and figured it was tyler. I walked over to the door and low and behold tyler was standing there I opened the door more to let him come in and he seemed really happy. “So what happened?” I asked “DUDE YOU WOULD NOT BELEIVE IT” said tyler wow he is sure excited “i’m guessing  he asked you out?” “HE ASKED ME OUT” ah yes I love when i get talked over. I walked over to tyler and said “well all I can really say is I told you so” he hugged me very tightly and said “jonathan this has possibly been the best thing that has ever happened to me” and oh my...I think tyler is crying?? “Dude I am so happy for you! See now you don’t have to doubt yourself anymore” I smiled and I know craig is going to make tyler very happy because you can just see how much they like each other “you know if it wasn’t for you this probably never would’ve happened” said tyler “I’m just trying to be the best I can be to you” I said tyler smiled softly “i love you man” I scoffed “of course you do I mean I’m the best right?” I said with a smug smile. Tyler punched me in the arm and said “yeah you’re right, but anyways i gotta go home and sleep I’m hanging out with craig tomorrow” I walked him out of my apartment and said our goodbyes, I locked the door and went back to my room and laid down on my bed, i grabbed my phone and saw that evan texted me back ‘yo yeah i’m home and thanks for the shirt really appreciate it!’ I smiled and texted back ‘no prob! But guess what? Tyler and craig are finally together haha’ he texted back almost immediately ‘what! No way! Damn I just got to know them but they seemed like a good match, I’m happy for them’ I sent back ‘yeah! It’s about damn time too lol, but I’m going to bed, night evan!’ ‘night john (:’ I blushed at that message no one ever calls me john…. Except tyler but still. I had a good feeling about tomorrow i put my phone to charge and looked up to the dark ceiling everything is just happening so fast it kind of feels like I’m in a movie or a book… but don’t people in movies or book always have good backstories? My backstory is just depressing and would not want to be heard. I sighed maybe everything that’s happening is finally the resolution to end of the movie and everything will be alright? I really hope that’s the case. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i feel like this chapter is a bit short than the other two but I will try to update it later tonight! Thanks for reading (:

 I woke feeling fucking terrible, I reached over to grab my cell phone and the time read ‘5:15 am’ well fuck this is just great I can’t even move with how sick I feel. I groaned and got up I went over to my kitchen to make some tea, while I was waiting for the water to heat up, I grabbed my phone and texted evan and tyler ‘hey guys so you won’t be seeing me today cuz I’m fucking sick...pray for me.’ I heard the kettle going off so I turned the stove off and poured myself the water into a cup and grabbed the tea packet and let it sit in while I walked over to my couch and sat down, I decided to turn on the tv since it was way too quiet. I sighed and finished my tea and headed over to my room and laid down on my bed, I checked my phone and oh yes no replies, well duh right? It’s way too fucking early to be up I covered myself because it was really cold in my room for some reason. Sleep was just sounding so good right now that my eyes closed slowly.

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through my curtain...wait it seems a bit bright I got up from my bed and okay it seemed waaayyy too fucking bright to be 7 in the morning I checked my phone and saw no replies but the time read ‘1:oopm’ Well fuck I missed today’s classes, I headed over to my restroom and cleaned myself up a bit and yeah I look terrible my nose was turning a bit red and oh man my head hurts so fucking bad… I went over to my closet and put some sweatpants on with a hoodie because it is really cold, I should probably check the temperature in my house. I walked out of my room and misty was right by my feet and I picked her up “hey girl, sorry I didn’t get to feed you let’s do that now” I walked over to my living room and saw tyler on the couch. This should be worrying on how he was able to get in my house but then again I gave him a spare key “hey tyler” I said He looked up from his phone and walked over to me “wow so it’s true...you look like shit” he said I laughed and sat down in my couch while petting misty I said “ah yes I am so glad you came to visit me to just insult me” He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me and said “well I’m not the only one who came to visit you” I knitted my eyebrows in confusion “what do you-” before I could finish My door opened and evan, cheryl, and craig walked in with a couple of grocery bags. Oh god evan is at my house and I look like I’m on the verge of dying!! Tyler I fucking hate you right now I put misty down and let her greet the guests. “H-hey guys” shit seriously jonathan? Why do I always have to stutter when evan is near. Cheryl walked over to me and said “wow you really do look like shit” she laughed and I put my head in my hands and sighed “you and tyler are the fucking same” I said I looked up to craig and said “how the fuck can you stand him?” He laughed and said “I honestly don’t know myself” Tyler gasped in disbelief, what a drama queen. Evan walked out of the kitchen and well didn’t he look fucking adorable with his cheeks tinted with a bit of pink and he wore of simple black jeans and a blue hoodie “hey john so we bought you a couple of stuff…” I walked over to the kitchen and they just bought the whole fucking store or something!? “Oh um thanks but you really didn’t have to” I said evan put his hand on my shoulder and said “don’t worry about it jon” he smiled softly and I smiled back. He put his hand on my forehead and my face went red real quick, he stepped closer to me and I looked away, too close evan! “Hmmm your face seems to be really red and hot, it’s probably a fever” “oh y-yeah that’s probably why my face is h-hot and red” I said-nope that is definitely not why. He stepped back and went looking for something in the bags I stood there a bit stunned to move because oh my god he was really close to me and I can’t handle that, he is way too beautiful. He set out a bunch of food and set everything down “um evan what are you doing?” I asked He turned to look at me and said “well since you are sick I gotta make you a soup” he said as if it was super obvious, I blushed and looked away. No one has ever made me soup before, well besides my mom but that doesn’t count. I smiled softly and said “thanks evan, that’s really sweet of you..” He turned to look at me and gave me the most softest smile ever and said “well of course, your health is very important to me” I smiled and left the kitchen where I see cheryl, tyler, and craig playing mario kart I laughed because I know how intense tyler gets with this game I sat down in the couch and thank god my couch is shaped like an L so i took up the space where its longer “oh yeah by the way I came in here at 12, well actually all of us to check up on you, and since you were still sleeping so they decided to go buy stuff for you, and I fed misty” I sighed in relief “thanks tyler, you guys are lifesavers” they all nodded to focused in the game I watched them for a bit and tyler leaned over at me and said “you know jon evan originally wanted to stay with you while we went out to buy groceries, but then cheryl said they wouldn’t know what to buy so he went along and I stayed back.” He went back to playing the game and he left with that, my face grew red, he wanted to stay with me… I smiled I mean it’s been a month since we became friends and we hang out a lot which I am not complaining about. After some time I got bored and very sleepy I got up from the couch and grabbed a blanket from my closet and laid back down “um where’s our blanket?” said cheryl I smiled and said “oh right… see I would get up buuuttt I’m already comfortable” she looked at me and sighed in defeat “you’re lucky you're sick or else I would beat you up” I curled up into the blanket more and closed my eyes.

After what felt like a while I woke up to the smell of something amazing, I think it’s the soup evan cooked I got up and stretched my body, I sneezed and oh man I did not feel any better. I looked around to see that everyone left and a note was on the couch it read “hey fuck face lol jk we all left except evan he is going to take care of you (: sorry we couldn’t stay longer duty calls! Have fun you two- love your best of friends!” I chuckled at that and wondered where evan was, I walked over to the kitchen and smelled the soup and oh fuck it smells really good. I heard footsteps and I turned around and saw evan. “Hey this smells really good!” evan smiled and said “well thanks, and I hope you are ready to eat because it is ready!” I smiled and waited patiently at the table to be served since evan told me he wanted to serve me, what a gentlemen. But then again i’m sick so he is probably being nice. Evan set down my plate with a bottle of water and sat down next to me and put his plate down and drink as well, I started to eat and my god I literally felt better already. “Oh my god evan this is really good!” i exclaimed to him I turned to look at him and a small blush was on his cheeks “thanks jon, I’m really glad I can cook for you” I felt my face getting hot...fuck everything he says just makes me want to hug him!! We continued to eat and chat a bit which made me feel so much better. After we finished, we cleaned up and put the rest of the groceries away and I took some medicine since evan said it would help reduce the fever, after that we sat down at the couch and misty sat on my lap. “So evan wanna watch a movie?” he nodded his head and I put netflix on and scrolled through the movies, “any suggestions?” I asked “yeah, let’s watch the nightmare before christmas since halloween is so close!” evan said I agreed with him and put it on, I grabbed my blanket and turned to evan “um do you wanna share?” He nodded and I scooted closer to him which made misty jump off my lap...rip. I put the blanket where it reached the both of us and I just realized how close we really are, our shoulders touched and honestly thank god for this short blanket. Through the middle of the movie I started to feel drowsy, I felt my eyes getting heavy and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and saw the words on the tv ‘are you still watching?’ guess I slept through the whole movie, woops. I felt a weight next to me and OH FUCK evan was sleeping next to me, oh my god he looked like an angel! His lashes were so long and his hair looks...so soft. Stop it jonathan! I looked over and saw my phone next to me, I grabbed it and this is an opportunity! He doesn’t need to know right? God I’m such a creep, I slyly took a picture of him and then took a selfie which showed evan on my shoulder and sent it to tyler which captioned ‘I just wanna thank god for this opportunity’ I put my phone down and looked at evan and man he looked so peaceful, his steady breaths made me feel calmer, his mouth was slightly opened and he looked so cute and innocent! I put my hand up and nope not gonna pet his hair. I don’t want him to wake up and think i’m weird! I sighed and decided to wake evan up since it was getting late. I shook him lightly ‘hey evan” I whispered, his eyes fluttered open and he raised his head a bit and he still looked pretty dazed, “mmm what is it john” he murmured “oh um maybe you should get going I mean it’s almost ten” I said, he wrapped an arm around me and said “can’t I just spend the night with you?” okay fuck I guess there goes my fucking innocence, evan you are making my life so much harder than it has to be. The way he looked at me with his brown eyes and sleepy face, how could I say no to that face? “Oh sure let’s get you some pj’s then” we got off the couch and he was still latching onto my arm, my face was burning at this point thank god it's dark. I sat evan down in my bed and grabbed a t shirt and some sweats I had “I hope this is fine” I said he nodded his head, and he started to undress and not give me a warning?! Johnathan look away! But I can’t seeing his toned body it made me fall for him even more… I pried my eyes away when he started changing his pants because right then and there I would’ve fainted. After he was done changing he laid down on my bed and I did so as well. I wrapped myself in my multiple blankets since I was still sick I still felt really cold, “night evan” I said “night john...thanks for letting me spend the night...you’re an amazing person I’m so glad we met” and with that he fell asleep. I don’t know how many times my face flushed red but here it goes again...oh evan how I wish you meant that in a different way… but don’t think negatively! I’m just glad me and evan are becoming closer...yeah maybe a bit too close since evan is now spooning me?!


	4. Chapter 4

After not being able to sleep because evan was snuggled up to me, I literally was just up the whole time trying to focus on anything else besides evans breath on my neck. I never saw myself as the little spoon, but in this moment I’ll be anything. I did sleep though...after a couple of hours but it’s a friday so that’s a plus, the only thing worrying me is what’s going to happen when one of us wakes up. I really hope it’s me and pretend it never happened so it doesn’t have to be awkward. 

I woke up before evan, which I am the luckiest person ever, I snuck my way out of evans arms, which I did not want to but It be awkward if I stayed like that. I went into my restroom and got cleaned up. When I walked out, evan was still sound asleep and dare I say he looks like an angel. I moved closer to him and noticed that his eyelashes were long and they casted a little shadow, he took small breaths and his mouth was slightly opened and his lips looked so soft...Johnathan! Snap out of it! I walked out of my room and closed the door to let evan sleep for a bit longer, I walked into my kitchen and decided to make myself some cereal since I obviously can't cook. I grabbed my phone and started to text tyler about what happened after he left. He texted back after a couple of minutes ‘'duuudeee I'm fucking crying this is the best thing that has happened to you’ I laughed but agreed with him and texted back ‘'Yeah but we all should hang today? How’s that sound?’ 'dude yes let’s go costume shopping since of course we are all going together’ tyler said ‘'dude yes okay I’ll let you know what evan says and you tell craig and Cheryl’ I texted. After I sent that I heard footsteps and saw evan with his morning hair and he honestly looked so fucking adorable he yawned and said “morning john” “morning evan sleep well?” I asked he went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and sat next to me “yeah but I can't seem to exactly remember what happened last night, only thing I clearly remember is me asking to spend the night” he said I was a bit disappointed that he didn't remember saying those kind words to me… but it's okay if he doesn't know then that's his problem I'm not saying anything “nothing really happened just went to my room and fell asleep” I said he nodded his head and continued to eat. “So tyler, craig, cheryl and me wanted to go costume shopping later today, do you wanna go with?” evan smiled “yeah! That be so fun!” I smiled and said “awesome let me text tyler” I texted him asking for a time and waited for his response. Me and evan didn't say much I went to the kitchen and washed my plate. I sat down on the couch and sneezed… Great I’m still feeling sick evan sat next to me and asked me “how do you feel?” I thought for a bit “hmmm well I have a runny nose but I can manage” he smiled and said “that's good, you should still take some medicine and drink something warm before we leave” I nodded and said “I’m going to get ready and after that I can take you to your place and you can get ready at your place?” “yeah that sounds good” I smiled “alright feel free to play with any of my consoles I’ll be back” I left the room and went into my restroom and hopped into the shower after I was done I brushed my teeth and did all that other stuff and changed into a simple outfit which consisted of black ripped jeans a black t-shirt with a blue hoodie, my vans and of course a beanie to top it all off. I went into the living room and saw evan watching tv. “Hey ready to head out?” he nodded so I fed misty before I left, put my shoes on, grabed my keys and we were off. Once evan told me where he lived we headed over to his place and evan lived in a very nice place… nicer than my place I mean he lived in apartments that were gated. I parked my car and let evan lead the way to his place. Once he unlocked it I walked in and wow this place is sleek, it was very modern. Looked very expensive as well and made my apartment look like shit. Was evan rich? “Nice place you got here man” I said to evan, he sighed and said “...thanks” I raised an eyebrow he didn't really seem to enjoy this place even though it looked beautiful but I decided to keep my mouth shut. “You can sit on the couch I won't take long” he went away which I assume was his room. I looked around and the place was very white… kind of an uncomfortable white, the place was decorated very nice, but it didn't seem like evan did it. I looked next to me and saw a picture frame of a family of four, I picked it up and saw what I assumed a father, mother, a sister and maybe evan? Well if that's him he looked adorable and seem to wear glasses I chuckled he looked like a nerd but still adorable. They all seemed to look so happy, something felt off. The picture was snatched from my hand and I see evan looking a bit mad “didn't you ever learn not to touch things that aren't yours?!”I was a shocked I’ve never seen evan mad before. “Oh I-um sorry I didn't-” I was cut off by evan “doesn't matter let’s go.” He walked ahead of me and I trailed behind him what the hell is up with him? He doesn't need to be so rude. My phone rang and I saw tyler calling me I answered “hey man” “sup so we are all at the apartment I noticed you weren't home so I assume you were out with evan, but pick us up when you're ready” he said “okay we’re leaving now…” Evan was a good length away from me “by the way evan seems pretty bothered so don't be rude towards him” I whispered “that's weird what happened?” tyler asked I sighed “I’ll explain later see you in a bit” I hanged up and catched up with evan. When we were driving I put music on to kill some of the silence but it was just so tense and awkward I wanted to say something but I feel like if I say something he’ll ignore me. So I decided to stay quiet, once at my apartment I texted tyler we were here I waited for them to come out and I looked over at evan and he just stared out at the window he seemed bothered so I decided to speak “hey evan-” he looked over at me and before I could finish craig, cheryl and tyler got into my car “yoo the party is here” said cheryl I laughed and said “yeah sure it is, anyways where are we going?” tyler gave me the address and I drove over to it. The car ride seemed much more lively now that they were here, I felt better and my mood started to lift, but evan still stayed the same. It pissed me off that he yelled at me for something that was an accident… it seemed like there was more but I guess I’ll ignore it and try to have fun. Once we made it to the halloween store I got really excited since halloween is my favorite holiday! Oh man I didn't even know what I wanted to be! I walked around a bit looking at all the costumes and saw that they sold clown costumes, this would be so sick! Tyler came up to me and asked me “so what did you want to tell me?” I told him about what happened with the picture frame and how cold he’s being with me. “Hmmm that is unusual, but there is probably some history behind that picture that triggered him. I haven't known evan for that long but this isn't like him, I would try talking to him and if he doesn't want to talk give him some time, he’ll come around” tyler said and patted my shoulder he was right. “Plus cheer up! Let's get some cool fucking costumes and have fun in general!” I smiled yeah I should be having fun! I shouldn't let evan bring my mood down I’ll talk to him later but for now I’ll have fun. Thanks tyler, I’m glad you're here” He smiled “of course now come on!” he dragged me to where cheryl and craig were and we just fooled around trying on masks and scaring each other or making fun of each other. After that I walked back to the clown section, I really want to dress up as one I think it be pretty fun I chose one out and it looked to be around my size “So your going as a clown?” I looked to my right and saw evan standing there waiting for my response “yeah I’d be pretty sick, I’ve always wanted to be a clown” he chuckled “you will be perfect for it since your laugh is one of the craziest I’ve ever heard” I laughed “oh shut up” we stayed quiet for a second “look evan” “john” we spoke at the same time we laughed and he said “let me say it first” I stayed quiet “I just want to say sorry about being a dick to you...there are some things that one day I’ll tell you, but still I was rude to you when you didn't even know… I’m really sorry john” he looked at me with this look that made me sad, he genuinely seemed sorry for yelling at me I put my hand on his shoulder “hey man it’s okay I shouldn't have touched that picture, but just so you know I’m here for you we're friends now” I said with a smile. Evan gave me a soft smile and his cheeks reddened “thanks john… So what if we both go as clowns?” I smiled and got excited “no way!! That be fucking sick evan! Let's do it!” he laughed and we chose out our costumes and tried them on to make sure it fit. Once everyone had their costumes we paid and headed back to my car “anyone hungry?” I asked everyone cheered yes “I say let's go get burgers?” said evan everyone agreed and I drove to a burger joint close by, we arrived and got ourselves seated in a booth. I sat near the window next to me was evan and in front of me was cheryl, craig, and tyler. I’m very happy I got to sit next to evan, we all had small chat while waited for our waitress “hello my name is julie are you all ready to order?” everyone gave their orders and I told her a regular cheeseburger and a milkshake 'cause I mean those are bomb. She took down our orders and left “So I’ve been meaning to ask, what are we doing for halloween?” asked evan “well since me and Jonathan go to uni they hold this really fun halloween party for all grades and we play games, drink, obviously the staff doesn't know about that, pretty sure they do but just don't care and then there is usually an after party and that's usually where it gets crazy” responded tyler “yeah last year was so crazy that some kid literally ran naked across the whole house it was so funny” said craig we all laughed at the memory and I was excited to go since evan was coming. “Yeah and hopefully Jonathan joins us this year” said cheryl I rolled my eyes and said “I do go to the parties every year!” tyler laughed “sure you stay for an hour and then leave, hey now that evan is here maybe you will actually stay for a longer time.” My face blushed and before anyone can say anything our food finally came and oh man it smelled so good. We dug in and it was so amazing, the burger was cooked perfectly that it left your mouth watering after every bite. I licked my lips and continued to eat, after I was done with my burger I started to drink my milkshake and of course it was the best fucking milkshake I have ever had, it was vanilla flavoured and it was very sweet kind of like the frappuccino evan made me. “It seems that you’re enjoying your shake?” asked evan I nodded my head and said “yes! It's so sweet but at the same time it doesn't hurt your teeth on how sweet it is” evan chuckled he raised an eyebrow and said “you don't eat your cherries?” I shook my head no “nah it's not really my taste” “you mind if I eat it?” he asked “go for it” he grabbed the cherry and ate it, I looked at him while he ate it and I noticed how his jawline became more structured as he chewed….fuck that's hot. I looked away fast to make sure he didn't see me, my face felt hot. “Awww you let evan eat the cherry?” said cheryl “yeah sorry you were too late” I said in a joking tone “hey evan can you tie a knot with the stem?” asked cheryl, he nodded his head and we waited a couple of seconds and voila he put the knotted stem onto his hand. “Damn that's pretty cool...I don't think I can do that, but isn't there a myth of some kind that if you can knot it it means you're a good kisser?” Said tyler he winked at me and i gave him a glare seriously tyler? What an idiot. Evan laughed and said “not sure if that's true, john can you do it?” “um I don't think so, never tried it” I responded the waitress came over with a plate of chocolate cake and set it down in front of me I raised an eyebrow “I’m sorry but we didn't order this”said evan the waitress responded with “oh I know that girl over there ordered it for you” she winked at me and left. I looked over and saw a group of girls giggling, they looked my around my age but I certainly wasn't interested I heard evan mumble something but didn't get to hear what he said. He seemed to be pissed off but by what? “Wow well I mean it's free cake right?” I said and started to eat it I offered everyone some and every one ate a piece except for evan. What was his problem? “So how’s school going?” asked craig “eh it's alright, I managed to write that essay, aanndd finally found my model” I nudged evan and he gave me a soft smile “well of course I’m the model” evan said jokingly everyone laughed “ alright don't get cocky I can always replace you” evan laughed and said “oh really? Who will you replace me with?” I smiled “misty” I said. This time everyone laughed and craig said “I should've seen that one coming” “yeah yeah whatever” said evan. After an hour of talking and just chilling we decided to leave as I was heading over to my car I felt someone tug on my jacket I looked back and it was the girl who bought me the cake...great “hey you dropped this” she handed me a piece of paper and it wrote a number “um this is a number?” i said confused “yeah you dropped my number so I decided to give it to you” she said with a wink...does that even make sense? Before I could say anything I felt an arm wrap around my waist “sorry but he’s not interested” I looked up and fuck it was evan. His arm around made me feels so secure, but FUCK his arm is around me!? And he rejected that girl for me???? My face was beyond red at this point I couldn't even speak. The girl's face fell “oh my god I’m so sorry” she went back into the restaurant and evan kept his arm around me for a couple of seconds and let go “um t-thanks for that evan” I said and of course I stuttered like a fucking idiot. “No problem john, she seemed annoying anyways” I laughed and he smiled at me. We got into the car and I dropped everyone off except evan, since he lived a bit farther away I decided to drop him off last. I parked right outside his apartment and said “hey thanks again for saving me back there” “no worries you looked uncomfortable so I had to save you” he said “ah my knight in shining armor” I said in a joking manner he laughed and said “of course I’ll do anything for the prince” I laughed and smiled “oh shut up and get out of my car already” “oh my kicking me out of your car? What did I do to deserve this treatment?” I laughed at him and we said our goodbyes and I drove back home. I had a smile on my face the whole time, once I got home I fed misty and laid down on my couch. I started thinking about evan being my model and we haven't started yet, but where could we have a photoshoot?... Of course! At my work! I texted evan “hey man! So for the photoshoot we can do it at my work we have a whole room dedicated for shoots you in?” I waited for his response and texted my boss to see if I could and what day I could do it. My boss agreed and said we can go in on saturday and have it all day. I smiled and saw evan texted back ‘yeah sure when?’ ‘'on sat. We have the whole day to do it! We can go early if u want?’ I waited for his response, while I waited I got ready for bed. I saw evan texted back ‘yeah! If I get to spend a whole day with you then I'll definitely do it (:’ WHAT THE FUCK my face flushed okay okay what do I DO???? I screenshotted the message and typed ‘what do I respond??’ sent it to the group chat containing cheryl, craig, and tyler. After a couple of minutes cheryl texted back ‘damn that's gay’ I laughed but that doesn't really help me. ‘Dude...he totally likes you!’ said tyler I blushed and replied ‘you think so?’ ‘yeah man I mean you should see the way he talks and looks at you!!!’ texted craig my heart raced just by the thought of evan liking me. ‘Just reply “I’m looking forward to it (:“ simple but effective” texted cheryl that's good. So I sent that to evan, I laid down on my bed and felt misty lay next to me. I hugged her and she cuddled up to me “I really hope evan does like me..” I said out loud after a couple of minutes I fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't posted I have been so busy with school and extra curricular activities. But! here is a new chapter, I did fix it up a bit so thank you to y'all who commented and helped me! Plus I think y'all would like this chapter (: alright hopefully y'all enjoy.

 

It's been a whole week and Saturday finally came which meant taking photos of evan all day. What more could I ask for? I woke up extra early, just to make sure I was prepared and looked good. After taking shower I heard a knock on my door, who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone. I changed into my sweats and a t shirt then opened my door. Of course standing there is tyler and cheryl,

“now may I ask what are you guys doing here?” I said

“what else! We are here to help you get ready for your date!” said cheryl

I blushed and rolled my eyes “seriously guys? It's not even a date it's like… We're doing homework”

I replied tyler and cheryl looked at each other and laughed “that's what they always say” said tyler

I laughed and let them enter. We grabbed snacks from my kitchen and went up to my room, we sat on my bed and ate the snacks. We did this for a while not getting any progress done, I knew that they just wanted my to calm down. I appreciate it because I mean spending a whole day with evan? Who wouldn't be nervous. After 30 minutes of just talking and eating cheryl spoke 

“okay I think it's time to make you look good!” I laughed and agreed. We went through all my clothes and of course all my clothes were all casual so that didn't really help but after a while we decided to go with some black ripped jeans, a white t shirt and a black leather jacket to go with it and of course my black vans.

“Damn jonathan you look...hot” said cheryl

“agreed...don't tell craig I said that” we all laughed and I said “what should I do with my hair?” tyler and cheryl thought for a bit

“let's leave it like that” said tyler 

“yeah...I agree I always loved your natural curly hair” said cheryl

I looked at myself in my mirror, not gonna lie I did look good...for once. “Hey thanks guys not gonna lie I was just gonna wear my sweats and a hoodie” I replied, cheryl sighed “what would you do without us?” said tyler I laughed and said “live normally”

tyler gasped “wow okay you fuck” I laughed at him and I grabbed my phone to see evan texted me 15 minutes ago “morning! (:” I texted back “morning! You excited for today?” I went out to my kitchen and fed misty I received a text from evan and it read “yes!! What time are you going to pick me up?”

I replied “in an hour, so be ready by then!” it was currently 11 am so 12 should be good. Tyler, cheryl, and me were chilling and playing mario kart to pass time before I kick them out. It was 11:45 am so I decided it was a good time to start driving to evan’s I grabbed my camera set up and my keys and bid my farewells to tyler and cheryl, they wished me luck which I needed and now on my way to evans I go. 

 I parked and got out of my car and knocked on evan’s door. After a couple of seconds evan opened the door and my god he looked so good. He wore an olive green shirt with a black coat, black jeans with some black vans and a black beanie and round glasses!! He wears glasses!!! What a fucking turn on. “H-hey” fuck there I go with my stuttering

“hey john” he said with a smile, my god I don't think I can ever get tired of his smile.

“You ready to go?” evan grabbed his keys locked the door and we went our way to my job. 

Once we got there I unlocked the door with my key card because yeah I’m cool like that. I greeted the receptionist and told her we booked the studio for the whole day. We walked down the hall, into the studio and entered the room. It amazes me every time how professional it looks. The white background or the green screen and the whole rack of clothing, all the different lights, the computer set to edit your photos and lastly all the camera lenses that you can use and you can't forget about the props...This is my dream come true! I was more excited than I was before! I started to get out my camera and check out the lenses to see which one  wanted to use. “Wow john! This place is so sick! And you work here!?”

I smiled proudly and turned to him “I know right, I am living the dream” he laughed “alright so what should we do first?” asked evan

I thought for a sec “well of course we gotta listen to some music!” evan smiled and agreed I turned the computer on and started to play music and the first thing I did was set up my camera and choose a lense.

“Alright just to get in the mood. Let's fool around a bit” I said with a wink.

Evan blushed “wait what do you mean by that?” I grabbed a can of silly spray and sprayed evan, he started to laugh...perfect I started to take pictures of evan. Of course I was going to keep these, I stopped spraying him and I laughed at him and said “you look great”

Evan glared at me and laughed as well “Is this how all professional photographer's let there models warm up?” he replied

“nope but I just wanted you to be your normal self since this is a bit over the top studio” I said.

Evan smiled and after that we cleaned him up and started to do different pictures with different outfits with different props. The picture I really wanted was one with flowers flowing in front of him. And that's it! I grabbed some fake flowers and said “okay so this is the one I really want, what we're gonna do is, you're going to throw the flowers up so that they flow down and we're gonna get one serious and another smiling, go it?” evan nodded and we got to work.

We did the serious one a couple of times and now moving towards the smiling one I tried to have evan's real smile so I decided to make jokes and do anything remotely funny which worked and got evan's real smile. After that I told evan we can take a break while the photos transferred into the computer. I grabbed us some waters from the mini fridge and some chips, “so what did you think I mean being a model and all that?” I asked evan,

he thought for a moment then replied “honestly very tiring but it was the most fun ever, and plus you seemed to know what you were doing.” I smiled at evans praise “thanks this was sort of my first time doing this, I’ve assisted on many photoshoots but never done one on my own” I said

“wow well I'm sure the pictures will come out great” said evan and we chatted for a bit. Evan got up and said “come on” I raised an eyebrow and followed him “let's take some pictures together” suggested evan

“Uh no no, I don't do pictures of myself” evan tskd

“see that's the thing this isn't just you it's both of us! Now I'm sure that you can do a timer on a camera right?”

wow...well he’s not wrong damn. “Yeah there is” I said, I setup the timer, evan and I decided to grab some silly hats and take pictures of us doing silly poses and honestly it was kinda fun… evan wanted to do one that he was giving me a piggyback ride and fuck it why not? We took a picture like that and I said only a couple more, which made evan think. “We gotta make these special” said evan “what's on your mind?” I asked

“set the timer” he said I was confused and set the timer to 5 seconds I stood in front the camera and asked evan what we were gonna do ”ready?” evan started to get really close...like very close “u-um evan what are-” I got cut of by silly string on my face! I laughed and heard the camera shutter go off! “EVAN YOU FUCKER” I yelled and he laughed and I started to laugh as well. Fuck that was very close… it really seemed like he was going to kiss me… “oh man I’m so sorry john but I had to get you back” 

I applauded him “okay okay you got me but…” I grabbed the nearest thing to me and it was a handful of feathers and threw it at him “hey!” evan yelled. I laughed and we started to throw silly string and feathers at each other. Which was not a good idea but fuck it it was fun as hell.

“Okay okay truce!” yelled evan

I agreed and grabbed my camera and sat on the chair and motioned evan to sit next to me, we sat together and waited for the computer to load once again. After a couple of minutes all the pictures have loaded which were a lot. We went through them and chose the ones we liked the most, of course the one with flowers flowing over evan and smiling was the number one pick… I’m definitely going to save that on my phone. We started to edit and add filters into it, we print it and that was my final project, hopefully I get a passing grade. I plugged in my phone and started to save the pictures into my phone.

“Hey what are you doing?” asked evan

“Oh I’m saving them into my phone just so that I can have the pictures and maybe use them for other projects.”

“Can I also have the ones of us two?” asked evan

“Yeah” I replied and plugged evans phone in and started to download it onto his phone. While we waited we decided it be best to go out to eat after this. When the pictures finally downloaded we cleaned the place up and ourselves as well and left the place. It was 4 o'clock so it was around lunch time.

“What are you in the mood for evan?” I asked

“hmmm how about pizza?” I agreed and I drove us to the nearest pizzeria. Once we got there we sat in a booth and wow this place was giving off italian vibes and it seemed like the owners were even italian. We ordered a large pizza and chatted while we waited for our pizza.

“I still can't believe you work there john” I sighed

“It really is an amazing place…” I said 

“something wrong?” asked evan I hesitated should I tell him? Yeah I mean me and evan are getting pretty close

“well my boss is retiring soon and that's fine but the thing is he wants me to run the place and that's amazing right! But the thing is that it's basically my dream job I would be able to travel to wherever I want I’d be the freaking owner of that place! He said right after uni I can start and I can even make millions! He told me this a month ago but, I still haven't told him yes or no...but I just feel like something is holding me back” I said

and looked down and waited for evans response. He probably thinks I’m stupid for not accepting the job offer “you know john that's fine that you didn't accept so quickly”

I looked up surprised “really?” I asked

“yeah! I mean this is a lot and yeah its your dream job and john it's okay to be scared, and whatever it is holding you back try and forget it, easier said than done but seriously john if this is what you wanna do in life then do it! I’ll support you no matter what” he said

and grabbed my hand and he did that stroke of his thumb on my knuckles. I looked at our hands and smiled softly “I...thank you evan I needed to hear that”

he smiled and said “of course john just know that I’m always here for you” 

no lie I almost started to fucking cry, It's been so long since I heard that from someone I liked very deeply… we separated hands and our pizza came. Me and evan started to joke around and chat normally, it's these small things that make me like evan even more. The fact that he can give me advice and comfort me and be our normal selves after that. I don't know what I did to deserve this man. After we ate it was 6pm and evan suggested we go over to his place and drink for a bit. I agreed and we headed over to his place. Once we got there I texted tyler and told him to feed misty and told him I’m over at evans which is gonna make him freak the fuck out. I still can't get over the fact that evan lives in such a nice place, he doesn't seem like the rich type but you never know… I took my shoes off and jacket off and followed evan into his living room, his couch was so comfortable and it felt very new, as if no one ever sits on here… “you have a really nice place evan wayyyy better than mine” I said with a light laugh

evan laughed as well and said “it's nice yes… but honestly I prefer your place than mine, anyways let's get our drink on now shall we?”

he got up and headed over his kitchen and grabbed the drinks. I stayed seated and saw tyler texted me “yeah sure, but wow (;”

“ thanks! And we r going to drink...wish me luck” I texted back and put my phone away and saw evan walking back from his kitchen with many bottles. 

“Wow evan you collect much?”

he laughed and said “yeah they are mostly gifts from people when I moved in here, ready to play some drinking games?” he said and I nodded.

 At first we played beer pong and I won of course, then we did shots which okay I handled not so greatly…. Did I mention that I’m not a heavy drinker? now don't get me wrong I don't get drunk off of 2 drinks, but after I’ve had like 2 beers and many many shots later I get a bit drunk. Right now I feel very free, evan and I were sitting on the couch, watching tv and talking “evaannn we should do something fun!!!” I said

he laughed and said “like what?”

I thought for a bit but couldn't think of anything “ummm I don't know??” he laughed again and said “alright john I think you're a bit drunk”

I gasped “no I’m not!!”

“sure you aren't c’mon we gotta get you in bed or else tyler will kill me if anything happened to you”

I giggled “tyler is an idiot, but I’m glad he got with craig they deserve each other” evan agreed and took me to his room

“oohh we're going to your room~ naughty evan~” I said slurring my words.

Evans face went red “oh my god john please don't talk” 

I laughed “whhaat I love talking to you”

evan stayed quiet and we entered his room he turned the light on and his room was spotless! I stood up straight and walked in and said “EVAN THIS ROOM IS SO FANCY IT'S LIKE I'M IN A HOTEL”

I gasped “evan do you live in a hotel?!” at this point evan was laughing hard

“let's get you into bed john” said evan I crossed my arms 

“nope no bed” evan raised an eyebrow “um yes you need to sleep you are drunk off your ass” I walked into evan's bathroom and fucking hell his bathroom is huge! It had a huge fucking bathtub that was very tempting… I turned it on and started to rummage for bubble soap and tada found it. I took off my shirt and the water raised up halfway. Evan walked in and said “john what are you doing??!”

I looked at him then the bathtub “...what does it look like I’m doing? Taking a bubble bath plus your bathtub is huge I just had to use it!”

I started to put the soap in and started to undress so I was now in just my underwear I looked behind me to see evan staring at me “care to join me?” I said.

Evans face went completely red “I-uh don't think that's a good idea”

I frowned and said “you're no fun...okay how about this we both get in but not completely naked we keep our underwear on?”

Evan hesitated for a bit then started to undress I turned the water off and got in I looked over at evan and god damn he was fucking built. I eyed him up and down and suggested him to hop in. He got in and we faced each other I sulked in midway so that my face was still above water I looked over at evan and his face seemed to be very red wonder why? So I asked him “what's wrong bud?”

he replied “I just have never done this before” I laughed and said “what? Take a bath?” he laughed and I smiled

“no, you dummy” he relaxed a bit and I closed my eyes 

“I’m just surprised we can both fit in here” I said and  laughed 

“well you are not that tall” he replied

“yeah yeah fuck you”

we both laughed and we stayed quiet for a bit I opened one eye and saw evan put his head back a bit and had his eyes closed...he seemed very relaxed and I wanted to kiss him...very badly…. “Evan?”

he looked at me and said “yeah?” I sat up and leaned a bit closer to him

“are you drunk?” I asked

“no…” he replied

“I don't feel as drunk as before” I whispered.

he leaned closer to me “really?”

I nodded my head and we looked at each other for a bit

“would it be bad if we kissed right now?” asked evan

“I don't think that be a bad idea” I said I leaned closer that our lips almost touched, “I just want you to remember our first kiss john” whispered evan

I looked at his lips and into his brown eyes.

“Trust me I always remember everything even when I’m a bit drunk” I replied in a hushed tone. I closed my eyes and connected our lips. His lips are so soft and he kissed me so delicately, that I needed more. After a couple of seconds we separated and I fluttered my eyes open and I felt my cheeks redden

“you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do that” I said

evan raised his hand and caressed my cheek, his hands were soft and I felt like the happiest man in the world

“me too john” I looked into his brown eyes that I liked so much

“can...can I do that again?” asked evan

I nodded my head and we kissed again and it wasn't a desperate kiss, it was nice and slow. I felt like I was floating and my heart was beating so fast that I felt like my chest was going to explode. We separated and took a breath

“we should probably get out” suggested evan.

I agreed and he gave me a towel and dried off “hold on let me get you some clothes” said evan 

I waited and evan came back with a olive colored hoodie and some new underwear and sweats. “Thanks” I said

he nodded and left the restroom to let me change. After I was done changing I touched my lips, I kissed evan… I actually did that! I smiled softly and exited the restroom to see evan changed and he wore the same as me but instead of a hoodie he wore a black t shirt

“yeah so your clothes fit me a bit big..” I said and let the end of the sleeves give me sweater paws Evan's face grew red and he looked away 

“s-sorry but anyways let's get into bed yeah?” I nodded and evan turned off the lights and we got into the bed I turned away from evan, I was drifting off to sleep when evan spoke “john can...can I hug you?” I blushed evan sounds so cute and of course I wanna hug him!! “Yeah” I said evan scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and oh my god we were cuddling!! I can actually cry from happiness right now. My face was beyond red, evans arms felt so nice around me that I was able to feel safe and comfortable

“night john” 

“night evan” 


End file.
